The present invention relates generally to illumination devices and, in particular, to a free-standing utility light having a light source configured as an array of LEDs.
Portable lights that can be manually moved and suspended about a work site to aid a user to obtain the best lighting conditions, are well known. Such lights are often referred to as trouble lamps, extension lights, work lights, inspection lights, utility lights, and the like, and are commonly employed by mechanics and other workers who require a concentration of light while frequently changing locations. Such lights have developed from using incandescent bulbs to using fluorescent bulbs. The fluorescent bulbs have several advantages in use as compared with the incandescent bulbs. For example, a fluorescent light bulb usually provides more light with less glare than an incandescent light bulb of the same wattage.
Many prior art utility lights are designed to be handheld, which is advantageous in that they may be easily moved to many locations. While their portability and light weight is advantageous, handheld lights are often limited in the amount of illumination that they can provide because the larger bulbs, support assemblies and power supply components required to provide more illumination increase the weight and would make the handheld light more difficult to hold and orient. Those skilled in the art will also appreciate that though a greater amount of illumination is preferred at times, the same amount of illumination is not in required for every work location.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known for providing illumination to digital displays and the like. It has become more common for an array of LEDs to be utilized for providing illumination in work spaces. LEDs are particularly advantageous because of their low power consumption per candlepower produced when compared to incandescent light bulbs and, to a lesser degree, to fluorescent light bulbs.
It is desirable to provide a utility light having lower power consumption that also provides sufficient illumination for a work site. It is also desirable to be able to place and orient the utility light in as many locations and positions as possible. It is always desirable to provide utility lights that are lightweight and cost-effective to produce.